


Ease My Mind

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, crisana, first meeting between Amira and Joana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: The first time Joana meets Amira is full of nervousness and an unexpected feeling of gratitude.





	Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on Tumblr asking for a Amira and Joana first meeting, so I wrote it, hope you enjoy it!

— She wants to meet you. — Cris announces, breaking the silence they were comfortably in.  
She is playing nervously with her hair while staring at the ceiling instead of looking to Joana, the homework she claimed to be working on long forgotten by her side.  Her head remained on Joana’s tight, a serious expression on her face.  
 She doesn’t clarify who she is talking about, but Joana knows better.  
— Do you mean Amira? — Joana asks just to be sure and the little smile she gets from Cris is enough of an answer.  
— Yeah, she has been bugging me with it ever since I told her. — Cris tried her best to sound annoyed, but she can’t hide the affection that slips through her words. Joana smiles back at her, knowing that having Amira’s support means the world to Cris. — But, I know it’s soon and if you don’t want to meet her just yet, that’s fine. You don’t have to do it, really! — Joana takes one of Cris’ hands and brings it to her lips, kissing it softly in hopes of calming her down. Cris stopped her rambling, finally staring back at Joana.  
 There it is again. The familiar way her heart skips a beat when Cris looks at her like that.  
— I would love to meet her, if that’s okay for you. — Joana answers after thinking about it for a little while. She knows it’s a big step and maybe it’s too soon, especially considering there’s still so many things about Joana that Cris doesn’t know, but Joana wants to do it.  
 She could say she wants to make Cris happy or that she’s afraid of letting the girl down, but the plain and simple truth is that Joana wants to do it so bad. Amira means the world to Cris, it’s obvious that Cris looks up to her and having her support makes everything easier to Cris.  
 Joana is grateful that Cris has someone on her life that makes any burden easier to carry. She hopes she can be that person to her too someday.  
 More than anything, Joana has a unexpected need to show Amira that she can be that person, that she will not hurt her best friend, that she really deserves her.  
 Joana isn’t that sure herself about the latter, but, if she could convince Amira, then, maybe, her brain would finally believe it too.  
— Of course it’s okay for me, I just don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with it. That’s all.  
— And I appreciate you telling me this, really. But it’s totally fine for me. I want to meet her. She’s your best friend, after all. — Joana says, taking the opportunity to kiss Cris softly on the lips. The girl blushes in the brightest tone of red and Joana loves the fact she’s used to it by now.  
— Okay, I will talk to her so we can do it. — Cris answers, sitting up to kiss Joana again, no sign of her previous hesitance on her movements. Joana smiles against her lips and they spend their whole afternoon kissing and laughing on Cris’ bed.

———

 Joana shifted on her seat for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She was starting to think she made a huge mistake by deciding to meet Amira. What if she hated Joana? What if she thought she wasn’t good enough for Cris? If they didn’t get along, it would all be a disaster.  
 She should have thought this through. Joana checks her phone again, reading the text Cris sent her some minutes ago letting her know they were getting there.  
 They had decided to meet at a ice cream store close to school and even if Joana had liked the idea before, her nervousness makes the place seem too crowded even if nobody is paying attention to her.  
 Joana has no more time to think about how she could blow all of this when Amira and Cris walk in, their arms tangled while Cris looked for Joana.  
 Joana waves at their direction, getting up from the chair. The two girls make their way to the table and Joana takes a deep breath before smiling at them.  
 She is a nervous wreck, but smiling at Cris takes no effort. It never does.  
— Hey! It’s nice to finally meet you! — The way Amira says “finally” insinuates Cris talked a lot about Joana, which is confirmed by the way she rolls her eyes at her best friend.  
 Joana hopes she didn’t show how much it warmed her heart, but the way Amira smiles before embracing her in a tight hug might be the proof Joana failed miserably.  
 It suddenly hits her why Amira means the world to Cris. She has this incredible ability of making you feel safe. It doesn’t matter if you have known her for years or minutes, her whole personality just exhales warmth and kindness. Once again, Joana can only be grateful that Cris managed to find someone so wonderful in the mess of a world they lived.  
— It’s nice meeting you too! Cris talked a lot about you. — Joana said, smirking at Cris, who pretend to look betrayed.  
— I could say the same about you.  — Amira answers, sitting down in front of Joana and Cris.  
— That’s great, you two are already against me, I see.  
— It’s not our fault! You make it too easy by blushing at everything. — Amira teased.  
— Okay, you know what? We should make our orders before this place gets even more full of people. — Cris deflects, looking at the menu while Amira and Joana share a entertained look, pretending they didn’t notice.  
 The talk flows easily between them after that, Joana’s insecurity quickly forgotten once she realizes how sweet Amira is.  
 After Joana finishes telling how they first met in Hugo’s party, Amira begins telling another story and it doesn’t take long for the girl to start sharing all of the most embarrassing memories she had of Cris.  
— And you’re not gonna believe this! — Amira almost whined while Cris covered her face with her hands. — She took out her phone and tried to take a selfie of the two of us! A selfie! When all I was trying to get was a picture of you. — The laugh that escapes Joana’s mouth is almost unintentional.  
 Her heart almost aches with the weight of her feelings for Cris when the girl finally looks up. Joana caresses her hand a bit, smiling brightly, trying to make her feel less ashamed.  
— I think it’s rather sweet, baby. — Joana doesn’t realize she really said the last word out loud, but it’s too late for this now. Cris turns in a blushing mess in seconds, smiling back at her for some seconds before mumbling she had to go to the bathroom. Amira doesn’t even try to hold her laugh while her friend walks away.  
— I’m sure she’s just trying to escape before I realize she blanked out at the word “baby”. — Amira snorted almost conspiratorially.  
— Oh, I have no doubts. — Joana snorts back, feeling relieved she finally has someone to talk to like this. She had been dying to spend hours talking about Cris, but she had no one to confide in.  
 Now that Cris opened up to Amira, Joana notices she gained a lot too. She gained someone who appreciates Cris just as much as she does. Someone that sees everything that Joana loves about Cris. That knows how she can be vulnerable and sensible, yet so strong and fierce and wonderful.  
Joana didn’t realize how much she craved being understood until now.  
— In her defense, it’s the first time she’s someone’s girlfriend. It’s understandable. — Amira comments lightly while Joana almost chokes on her ice cream. Amira is kind enough to pretend she didn’t notice Joana’s pathetic reaction and continues to talk. — Well, you must know it already anyway.  
— Yeah, I do. — That was all Joana managed to say, still a bit overwhelmed by hearing someone, Amira of all people, calling Cris her girlfriend.  
 Joana had been so caught up in all of the difficulties they faced to get together that she didn’t really have the time to enjoy the fact Cris was, indeed, her girlfriend.  
— I don’t want to make things awkward or anything, but... She really likes you, Joana. I have known Cris my whole life and still I have never seen her like this. She cares about you so, so much. So please, just be careful with her. Cris likes to act as if nothing can affect her, but we both know it’s not like that. I need you to take care of her, okay? — Amira’s words resonated with her more than Joana could say. Joana wished she was better with words, but she never really managed to gasp all of her feelings by talking. She usually draws them to put some order on her thoughts.  
— I promise I will do it. I know I hurt her and that we had a rocky start, but I really like her too. I... I don’t think I have ever felt anything like this before. — Joana reveals and the honesty on her voice surprises even herself. Amira looks at her for some seconds and shakes her head, showing that she believes Joana.  
 But that’s not enough to Joana and she struggles to find a way to prove it. That’s why she pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens her Instagram, pausing at the photo she posted on March 25, a Monday that seemed to have happened ages ago.  
 That was the first time Joana really noticed Cris in literature class, only three days before they met at the party.  
 She had gone home feeling unsettled, her heart heavy and the only way she could make it stop was by drawing. She picked up her notebook and started drawing. At the begging all she could do was some circles all over the page. Then it came to her: a heart. Joana’s heart. It raced like hell the first time she saw Cris, distractingly looking at her phone, the long blonde hair covering part of her face. She was beautiful and Joana couldn’t look away from her for more than some seconds. So she didn’t. She couldn’t remember a word Pedro said that day. But she knew she would never forget Cris.  
 She handles the phone to Amira, who seems confused at first while she stares at the caption: Heart skipped a beat. Joana quickly fills her in, anxiously shifting on her chair while Amira listens attentively.  
— I have been drawing ever since I was little. But it’s usually just about myself. The things I like, the thoughts I have. It’s almost never about anyone else. Not until Cris. I didn’t even know her back on March 25, but I felt something. Something so strong that I actually made a drawing about someone else, a stranger of all people. I know it may sound weird, but what I’m trying to say is that Cris matters to me. I care about her just as much as she cares about me, I promise you that. I can’t say I won’t screw up never again, but I’ll do everything I can to make sure she’s not alone anymore.  
 Amira seemed to be surprised by how much Joana was showing her right now, almost touched. She reached for her hand and squeezed it.  
— Thank you for sharing this with me. I’m- I’m really glad she has someone like you in her life. — Joana laughed a little at that.  
— I could say the same about you. — She answered. Amira quickly let go of her hand when she saw Cris coming out of the bathroom. The two of them quickly composed themselves while the blonde girl sat down.  
— So, are you two done embarrassing me? — Cris questioned, almost pouting to convince the two of them.  
— Oh, we are not even close to do it. I was just starting to tell Joana about the time you lost a teeth during P.E. when we were ten. — Amira smugly said, making Cris groan in shame.  
— It seemed like the beginning of a great story. — Joana complied, taking Cris’ hand on hers.  
— You have no idea! — Amira excitedly continued her story, gesticulating during the best parts, getting some unwilling laughs out of Cris.  
 At some point, Cris moved to rest her head on Joana’s shoulder without blinking an eye, still staring at Amira, laughing along. Joana kept still, almost afraid of running the moment if she moved.  
 Joana was proved right, she surprisingly realized. Meeting Amira and having her say she believed in her made all the difference. If someone that loved Cris so much believed Joana could make her happy, than maybe someday she could believe it too.

 


End file.
